


Love x Me x If You x Dare

by thisxwriter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dare, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisxwriter/pseuds/thisxwriter
Summary: Gon and Killua. Killua and Gon. you can’t have one without the other and yet you can’t have them both for together they're are unstoppable, irrepressible. chaotic. blazing and excitable like the sun while the other rash, impetuous, impulsive like a storm."A summer storms."  Leorio once joked. Gon and Killua always fought together, laughed together played together. slept together. Gon always urged Killua to be better and Killua always urged Gon to be smarter."I bet you can’t eat all that ice cream in one bite." Killua grins holding onto his own ice cream cone with a double scoop.“bet!” Gon snaps sneering back at Killua.“you guys will get an awful headache.” Mama Pika warns.“if Killua’s not too scared I dare him to do the same!” Gon says. Killua does.





	Love x Me x If You x Dare

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic was inspired by the French movie titled "love me if you dare"  
> a song by the XX called "come on i dare you." and a scene taken from the movie "take me home tonight."

Gon and Killua. Killua and Gon. you can’t have one without the other and yet you can’t have them both for together they're are unstoppable, irrepressible. chaotic. blazing and excitable like the sun while the other rash, impetuous, impulsive like a storm.  
"A summer storms." Leorio once joked. Gon and Killua always fought together, laughed together played together. slept together. Gon always urged Killua to be better and Killua always urged Gon to be smarter.  
"I bet you can’t eat all that ice cream in one bite." Killua grins holding onto his own ice cream cone with a double scoop.  
“bet!” Gon snaps sneering back at Killua.  
“you guys will get an awful headache.” Mama Pika warns.  
“if Killua’s not too scared I dare him to do the same!” Gon says. Killua does.  
*  
“Killua wake up!” Gon begs. Killua does; panting, gasping razor-sharp nails digging into the mattress, just another one destroyed. Wet blue eyes soften breaking at the way Gon scans him over with a mix of concern and sadness. Killua’s arm shoots up wrapping around Gon’s neck; yanking him down so that he can bury himself within the croak of his best friends’ neck. sighing at the distinct smell of Gon’s skin. Killua’s voice cracks and breaks when he says.  
“don’t leave me.” Gon’s wide eyes from being pulled down so suddenly softens they flutter shut and he buries himself into Killua’s soft neck where he whispers.  
“I wouldn’t dare.”  
They both know that Killua will not go back to sleep. He never does. He stays awake and watches the sun rise behind black spiky hair. Sometimes he’s so tired he swears he sees the green flash that happens when the sun changes color behind Gons hair. He tells Gon when he awakens. Gon never believes him says it’s just his hair.  
“stay awake with me.” Killua says softly just a little while after he’s released Gon. Beside him Gon shifts onto his shoulder to peer back into hazy ocean eyes.  
“that’s if you can…” Killua finishes innocently grinning.  
“I so can!” Gon’s eyes narrow his hand grazing against Killua’s. Killua chuckles.  
“I dare you.” The rest of the night is filled with laughter, hushed whispers about the last funny movie they saw together, which was the best video game they played together, and the kind of sounds storms make when they collide until Soon the comfortable silence takes hold and Killua is already rolling over to face Gon waiting for the green hue to lift from Gon’s hair. Another green light phenomenon they fall asleep simultaneously.  
“I bet it was you who fell asleep first.”  
“was not!”  
“was too!”  
“boys shut up!”  
“Gon I dare you to take Leorio’s glasses.”  
“he wouldn’t.” he does.  
*  
Killua grinds his teeth together. Gon has yet to look over at him since he sat beside him with his bag of lunch. The bleachers make a groaning sound from the wind masking the way Killua’s nails scratch upon the metal beside him.  
“why are you starring at them?” he finally asks. Gons big brown eyes blink rapidly.  
“oh, I was just thinking. That guy looks freakishly strong doesn’t he.” Killua looks over at the biggest guy laughing with all his flunkies around him. He’s twirling the soccer ball in his hand smiling as if he were some celebrity.  
“psh he doesn’t look like much to me.” Gon tilts his head finally looking over at Killua.  
“that guy tackled Hanzo last week and broke his arm.” Killua rolls his eyes.  
“Gon. you and I are much stronger and faster then that meat head…well at least I am.” Killua smirks. Gon straightens.  
“yea? I dare you to go tell him that.” Killua hands Gon his brown bag of lunch.  
“don’t eat my chocorobot.”  
“don’t get killed.” Gon says back. Killua jumps the rest of the way down the bleachers. When Killua finally makes it in front of the taller man he peers down at Killua. Gon waits until the big guys smile falls away from whatever Killua says to him to stand and cup his hands around his mouth shouting to Killua.  
“oy! break his arm while you’re at it!” Killua who was looking back at Gon does not see the heavy fist coming right at him.  
*  
“gahhh! This sucks even laughing hurts.” Killua slumps down in the hospital bed crossing his arms around his bandage ribcage. They have both been reprimanded for fighting. Killua more then Gon but he doesn’t care. He happened to break that guys arm impressing Gon who carried Killua and his cracked ribs to the main office.  
“I bet I can make you laugh some more.” Gon says messing around in one of the drawers that he shouldn’t be in. Killua chuckles painfully shrugging his shoulders.  
“fine you owe me anyway. I dare you to steal one of the wheel chairs and ask one of the nurses for a sexy sponge bath.” Gon says nothing tosses Killua a catheter (in which he disgustingly throws back at Gon) only he’s already out the door and in minutes there’s a loud clattering sound coming from the hall, Gons obnoxious laughing is followed by a girlish squeal then the sound of a loud slap. Killua howls in laughter taking every bit of pain. It’s alright for now, Gon is in pain laying in the hospital bed beside him unconscious from the nurse’s ferocious right hook.  
*  
There is a darkness that Killua feels. A darkness he hadn’t felt in such a long time. A pain much worse than being beaten by that guy last month.  
“you did what?”  
“well Leorio dared me to ask her on a date…well technically he bet that I wouldn’t.”  
“and of course, you wanted to prove him wrong.” Killua says around the inside of his bleeding cheek.  
“of course!” Gon says with the widest grin. He doesn’t pay much attention to the way Killua frowns focusing on the milkshakes upon the table between them.  
“we’ll have fun I guess.” Gon frowns but does not look up either. A cold knife rip through his heart. Kind of like the way it feels when he sees Killua having a nightmare…it hurts, he isn’t sure what it is, but something hurts.  
*  
“what?! You’re hanging out with Zushi again!?” Gon squeezed his hand around the phone at his ear.  
“well yea I figured you had another date this weekend.” Killua says rolling his eyes.  
“well no…I bailed…since we haven’t had a chance to see that movie yet.”  
“then come with us.” Killua says biting into the lollipop watching how Zushi bounces excitedly in front of him.  
“see Zushi’s excited.”  
“the little shit. And no obviously I can’t see I’m not there.” Gon huffs.  
“then get here. We’re still at the coffee shop.”  
“what?! That’s a 30-minute walk!”  
“make it 15.”  
“I would have to hijack a car Killua!” Killua chuckles.  
“oh my god I dare you to ride on top of a bus and act like it’s a dragon.”  
“onward noble steed!” Killua and Zushi and everyone else sitting outside of the coffee shop stand around with their phones taking pictures and videos of the crazy boy riding on top of a bus.  
*  
“that movie sucked.” Killua mumbles quickly to Gon sitting in the red sofa like seat outside of the movie theater. In front of him Zushi kicks the tip of Killua’s shoes hushing him when a trio of girls walk by them giggling.  
“shut up. You’re making a scene.” Gon’s eyes narrow as he watched the one girl with the pretty brown eyes smile over at Killua. Killua turns back to Zushi kicking him back just a little harder.  
“that’s not making a scene you idiot. I can make a scene if you want me too.” Killua teases. Zushi straightens swallows the lump in his throat nervously stuttering.  
“you…you wouldn’t.” Killua shrugs his shoulder slouching back in the seat his shoulder accidently bumping Gons send a familiar jolt through his body. He looks over at Gon from the corners of his eyes. Gon is still glaring over at the girls his dark eyes turn to look down at Killua. Killua tenses realizing suddenly how close Gon is and he is only getting closer. Killua watches the way Gon looks his bottom lip tilts his head his lips brushing past his silver hair until his hot breath tickles into his ear causing his to shudder. Something completely different takes a hold of Gon…something very familiar when it comes to Killua. Possessiveness…jealousy. Gon looks over at the girls with heavy seductive eyes and says into Killua’s ear.  
“I dare you to make a scene.” Killua’s wide eyes meets Gon. It’s the first time Killua appears slightly uncomfortable almost scared. That’s it Gon has won this round.  
SMACK  
Killua’s hand stings. Gon grabs at his face mouth agape at Killua who jumps to his feet. Everyone stops and stairs.  
“how dare you!” Killua shouts.  
“you said it was my turn with Zushi tonight! Tell him Zushi! Tell him you’re mine!” Gon does everything he can to not laugh as he looks over at the silver haired boy who smirks secretly at him as if daring him to join him. Gon does, hell do anything Killua asks even if its just a look. He stands and shouts back at Killua. After he shouts this security comes to escort the three out so there was no time to really think on what Gon had said. In any way Killua tried not to. It was funny and once outside Gonad n Killua could not stop laughing. Zushi didn’t think it was funny at all.  
“but I want you to myself!”  
*  
“I dare you to break her heart.” Killua says darkly glaring into amber brown orbs. Gons lips part yet nothing come out. This is it. This is where the game will end. It has gone way too far. They’ve gone way too far, is it even a game anymore?  
Gon knows though. He knows that he isn’t in love with her and yet he still brought her to Leorio’s wedding.  
“Killua…” he knows that he won’t be able to say the next words for he can’t barley understand it himself. He can’t understand why he always talks about Killua on their dates or why he would only stay up all night to fight away the nightmares that dare make Killua cry. Why he dreams of Killua. Why everything is Killua. Killua standing before him grips the glass tighter on the bar top. He looks away and through gritted teeth calls him a coward. Gon hisses from the pain that feels much like a kick to the chest. He would ask the bartender for alcohol to ease the pain that simply looking at the boy in front of him causes.  
Killua downs another shot when Gon walks away to take a seat next to that girl. After four drinks his hearing becomes a little sharper and he hears shouting from the hall.  
“you piece of shit!” the girl screams.  
“don’t ever call me again!” it is Gon who comes back onto the reception hall. Tie undone, eyes hazy from the drinks. He makes his way over to Killua at the bar. The silver haired boy pretends that he didn’t hear a thing. When Gon takes a seat into the bar stool beside him the room spins out of control, and he thought all these years poison doesn’t affect him. The two do not speak. Gon orders a drink as does Killua.  
*  
“get off me I can walk myself!”  
“Killua you can’t even stand.”  
“you can’t stand!”  
“I’m literally standing in front of you!” Killua attempts to push at the wall that is Gon. Hating himself for the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he feels those curved muscles of his arm.  
“get away you big! Big!” Gon raises his eyebrows urging Killua to continue only Killua’s face goes red. Gon grabs at Killua’s arm when he doesn’t finish his sentence pulling him down the street towards their hotel. How lucky that their hotel is only just three blocks away for a storm had already began to brew over them bringing down rain making it harder to see each other through dark and light hair.  
“Gon let me go!”  
“no!”  
“Gon go away!”  
“no Killua!”  
“Gon fuck off!” Killua yanks his arm out of his grip the water helps to create that slip.  
“what is your problem Killua!” Gon shouts turning on Killua. Too dizzy to look back at him and to breath Killua needed Gon gone. Needed him to go away or he would break he would tell Gon everything tells Gon how insanely jealous he was about that girl, but it doesn’t matter because Gon doesn’t care how he feels. Gon wouldn’t understand.  
“you are my problem! Just go away!” Killua shoves at Gon who stumbles just slightly.  
“stop it!”  
“no! I hate you! I hate you Gon!” and he does. He really, really does with all that is raging inside him, all the pain he’s been feeling for the last month. Killua hated Gon and what he hates the most is that Go freezes, gasps with a painful expression more painful then the time he slapped him at the movies.  
“I hate you.” Killua seethes, Killua lies. He stumbles forward so that all Gon can see are his piercing blue eyes.  
“get lost. I fucking dare you.” Gon’s bottom lip trembles he spins around and is gone before he can see Killua hiccup tears pouring like the rain down his face.  
*  
“Killua! Killua!” Killua groans listening with an aching head at the way Gon yells and bangs on his hotel room door.  
“go away!” Killua groans into his pillow drunken now from crying so hard, vision hazy from both crying and alcohol from the last two hours Killua stumbles away from the bed grabbing at the round coffee table in the middle of the room for support cursing under his breath.  
“is someone in there with you! I swear to god ill break this fucking door down!” Killua laughs hotly.  
“hahaha! I fucking dare you to break that door down watch what’ll happen!” it was the crack that split down the middle of the door that stopped Killua’s breath short by the third kick the door falls off its hinges. The door falls flat onto the floor revealing a very red heavy breathing Gon. He walks into the room shoulders squared fist clenched, chest heaving. He freezes and blinks at the sight of Killua still grabbing the round glass table.  
“I. You’re alone.” Killua jaw slack bows his head. With just that movement the table tilts forward bringing Killua down to his knees. Gon is in front of him in seconds.  
“Killua are you ok?!” Killua bows his head frantically but he is a mess shoulders trembling his breathing can’t seem to even out and he can barley speak to tell Gon to leave. To lie and hurt Gon the way he hurt him. Killua can’t breathe. Not now that Gon has pulled his head into his chest. With The loud sounds of Gons racing heart like a jack hammer he can barely hear him say.  
“I was so stupid.” Killua fights his way to look up at the boy with dark lashes eyes squeezing shut he frowns.  
“Gon…I can’t play anymore.” Gon frowns sits back on his legs and lets out the breath of relief he hadn’t realized he been holding he cups Killua’s face thumb rubbing against his starlight skin.  
“then don’t.” Killua lets out a shaky breath at the way Gon licks his lower lip gazing down upon his own lips.  
“K…Killua…my heart…its beating so fast.” Gon whispers bringing his face ever so slowly towards Killua’s. Killua gulps at the sight of Gon’s moist lips he still happens to croak.  
“dare me to make it go faster?” Gon shudders at the way Killua’s hands squeeze around his shoulder with just a breath Gon says.  
“I double dare you.” Killua leans in connecting their lips. It’s a blast, an explosion two storms crashing together once again like it does every time to two are together. a chaos so quiet so strong with need and want. It grows and grown until a thunderous throaty groan. A rainfall of tears mixing into one against their cheeks. Lips, tongue. The harsh wind of a gasp. The tugging and pulling of hair and clothes.  
“Gon.” Killua gasps finally for air. Gon continues kissing Killua into the rug underneath the smaller boys back. Kissing his chin, his face, his hair, his neck.  
“promise…promise you’ll never leave me.” Gon pulls himself up. Killua follows trebling. Gon reaches out wiping his own tears from Killua’s lower lips his eyes meeting those like the sky after the storm and says…  
“I wouldn’t dare,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you enjoyed! i wanted to make it longer and more drawn out like the movie "love me if you dare." but i ran out of ideas. do you have any? wanna help? if not totally ok critics are welcome. (just please be kind.)


End file.
